Kakashi's new home
by Kyubi Kitsune the Wanderer
Summary: A sharinkitsune, otherwise known as a mirror fox in the guise of a rurouni, will he prove to have a true heart, or will he become evil and kill Kenshin and the others? I don't know yet, so pleeze read it, and send suggestions.
1. Default Chapter

Start of the Meiji Era, a wandering samurai appears on the battlefield, his eyes glow like a dragon's he has the impression of a demon. His long samurai-styled hair flowed in the wind, the kimono attached to his armor also flowed with the wind. His name was never spoken since his birth, all that was known was that he had nine tails when he grew extremely angry, and fox ears, that earned him the nickname: "Kyubi Kitsune", or ninetailed fox. His hair was a dark gray, his eyes red, he was about 5'10, and in his late teens, as for why he wanders, who knows. All he knows in this world is that he must find a home, defend it, and earn the respect of whom he lives with. He sat on the stump of a tree and saw some red haired man with a scar on his left cheek, he saw his blue eyes and saw his inner demon, he gave a slight shudder and had a happy expression on his face. He thought he seemed familiar, but didn't recall why. The man had approached him and poked him with the hilt of his sword.  
  
Man: Are you okay, sir?  
  
Kyubi: I am fine, whom might you be?  
  
Man: Me? I am Kenshin Himura. Who are you?  
  
Kyubi: I have no true name, my friend. But you can call me Kyubi.  
  
Kenshin: Kyubi, seems familiar, but I doubt someone with a loud stomach could be him.  
  
Major sweatdrop right there, Kyubi looked down at his stomach, and groaned.  
  
Kyubi: Kuso, I forgot to prepare. Got any food, Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: sweatdrops you are one weird samurai, come I will direct you to a dojo where you could live, since you seem like me.  
  
Kyubi bows frantically, and gathers his three katanas One gray, one black and one white, he followed him to a large estate with curiosity.  
  
Kyubi: Oki!!!!! Who owns this place?  
  
Kenshin: Miss Kaoru, she's a kind person, but, keep this between us, her cooking is quite deadly.  
  
Kyubi: Is she lovely?  
  
Kenshin: I think I saw you at sekigahara.  
  
Kyubi: That wasn't me unless you count that guy who killed a bunch of people without warning.  
  
They enter the large estate, and Kyubi gets settled in already.  
  
Lady: Kenshin! Did you get the fish and meat?  
  
A black haired woman in her late teens runs up to the two, her blue eyes staring at the visitor, she turned to the hitokiri and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Lady: I am Kaoru, if I may ask, who are you?  
  
Kyubi: my name is Kakashi Kyubi, I am a rurouni like your idiot friend. Kaoru: Idiot friend, yes, he is also- Kakashi cut her off with a sharp word.  
  
Kakashi: Battousai. 


	2. Kakashi's famous ability

Kaoru: How did you know he was the Hitokiri Battousai?  
  
Kakashi: Unlike many, I can read minds, call it a mental read if you like.  
  
Kenshin: If that is so, then you were at that last battle, the one with the Shi Kyubi look to him.  
  
Kakashi: Yeah. Him all right, I still have one thing to do, even if the war ended.....  
  
Kenshin: What could that be?  
  
Kakashi: Pound the Zanza.  
  
Kaoru: You'd be doing me a favor, Kakashi, Sano has been doing nothing but eat and sleep  
  
Kakashi: Kenshin, I didn't know you lived with a lovely lady such as her.  
  
Kaoru hears this and blushes, and looks away from Kakashi so he can't see her blushing face.  
  
Kakashi: :smiles: Heh, well, I'd be best working or something....  
  
Kenshin: You could make dinner.  
  
Kaoru: What do you mean!?  
  
Kenshin: Nothing... ::he gradually slips away, not making a sound::  
  
Kaoru: ::smiles:: Kakashi, I'd love to have you help.  
  
Kakashi: welcome, but if I may, can I do the work around here? I'd like to repay the one whom I am staying with and serving.  
  
Kaoru: That's great! Now...where is Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin is outside, practicing with a bright-eyed boy, short, yet spirited.  
  
Boy: Hey Kenshin, who's the idiot hittin' on ugly?  
  
Kenshin: Yahiko! He's the other living hitokiri, the only one who is strong enough to...  
  
Yahiko: Beat you!? Hah! That'll be the day.... Himura getting beaten... of all people..  
  
Kakashi hears him, and walks on over, his demonic impression on his face.  
  
Kakashi: So, you think I can't defeat him, do you....Yahiko?  
  
Yahiko: Damn right, no one alive could beat him! The Hiten Mitsurugi Kenpo is much too strong for anyone to challenge!  
  
Kakashi: Too bad, if that is so, then the Kageryu Kenpo must be godly.  
  
Yahiko: Yeah right you little--!  
  
Yahiko charges at him, shinai armed and ready. Kakashi moves in a blur, and stops the attack with the tip of his finger.  
  
Kakashi: An attempt at a charging break attack?  
  
Yahiko gets even angrier and attacks again, and again, still not acknowledging Kakashi's ability.  
  
Yahiko: W-who are you!? What are you!?  
  
Kakashi: I am a SharinKitsune Samurai, Kakashi Kyubi, remember that, kid.  
  
The word sharinkitsune made him think of a mirror fox, one capable of mimicking techniques with utmost effiency. He was shocked.  
  
Kakashi smirked, and laughed at the shock, he enjoyed the fear he sensed.  
  
Kakashi: You idiot, shoulda realized that before you made that last ten attacks.  
  
Yahiko growled and walked away, grumbling words like teneyaro, and bakayaro.  
  
Kenshin: So you are the Sharinkitsune Samurai.....  
  
Kakashi: Yeah, and I hear that the Hiten Mitsurugi style is quite deadly.....  
  
Kenshin: True, but are you sure that the Kageryu Kenpo is strong enough to defeat the Hiten Mitsurugi...?  
  
Kakashi: Mister Kenshin, I am a mirror fox samurai, how can I not defeat you? After all, I could counter every attack known to your style in the blink of an eye.  
  
Kenshin laughs, and pats Kakashi's back.  
  
Kenshin: Make us dinner and we'll talk about a duel.  
  
Kakashi sweatdrops in confusion then thinks: "Is he that desperate for a decent meal!?"  
  
Kakashi follows him to the kitchen of the dojo and sees Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: Since I hear that you are a mirror fox,could you make something that these idiots can ingest?  
  
Another sweatdrop.  
  
Kakashi: Sure. Anything for a lovely lady.  
  
Kaoru blushes and leaves, while Kenshin raises an eyebrow and looks at Kakashi who seems spaced out at the moment.  
  
Before anyone noticed, Kakashi called for the others to eat outside. They wondered why he called them out, then they saw a large table, seats for everyone, and a wide grill. Everyone dropped their jaws at the sight, they all thought at the same time: "A mirror fix did this in less that a minute!?"  
  
A tall man with a fish's skeleton sticking out of his mouth walked on over, bruised up and limping. Kakashi had dealt with him before setting up the outside grill.  
  
Man: Dammit, Kenshin, why didn't you tell me he was here?  
  
Kenshin: Sano, you would have thought it was not him, so sit down and wait for Kakashi to cook.  
  
Sano: Will it kill us like Kaoru's cooking?  
  
Kaoru gets angry and socks him upside the head. Kaoru: Sano, then why did you eat my cooking anyway!?  
  
Sano: It was free, why else?  
  
Kaoru sighs and watches Kakashi warm up the grill by casting a fire- breathing spell. Everyone applauded. Kakashi bowed, and returned to his cooking.  
  
He then thought: "At least they don't know the full story of the Sharinkitsune.." 


End file.
